Un nuevo intento
by TonioxBlack
Summary: Después de más de quince años, Remus y Sirius vuelven a tocar un tema que, si bien había pasado mucho tiempo, nunca lo olvidaron...  SiriusxRemus


Hacía un montón que quería escribir un fic de ellos dos *-* Pero no me gustó mucho como quedó D:

Espero que les guste, igual~

**Un nuevo intento**

Ya era bastante tarde cuando cruzó la puerta del número doce de Grindmund Place, pero como siempre, él estaba ahí para recibirlo.

Le dedicó una media sonrisa de bienvenida, con su cara demacrada que Azkaban le había legado, pero aún así manteniendo ese aire juvenil y jovial que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando era un problemático adolescente.

-Lamento llegar a esta hora, me pareció escuchar que me seguían, así que hice algo de tiempo.

Dijo Remus mientras dejaba una bolsa con algo de comida.

-No es problema… ni que te estuviera esperando para salir a algún lado…

Contestó Sirius con algo de mal humor. Se ponía muy nervioso al reconocer que estaba encerrado en esa casa que tanto odiaba. Simplemente para hacer algo, recogió lo que Remus había comprado y se dedicó a guardarlo en su lugar. Remus lo miró con algo de tristeza, realmente odiaba verlo así.

-Donde están los demás?

Preguntó con suavidad.

-Salieron todos, aparentemente Snape les dijo que había un problema en Hogwars, no sé, todos se fueron y yo tuve que quedarme.-Dijo molesto, dando un suspiro.-Me voy a alimentar a Buckbeack, tú también deberías ir a ver que pasa…

Le dijo y salió del lugar para ir a encerrarse en el cuarto del hipógrifo. Remus no le hizo caso, conocía muy bien a Sirius, lo había tratado casi toda su vida, aunque él decía que quería estar solo sabía que era lo último que necesitaba. Subió las escaleras y se encerró con él.

-No creo que sea necesario que yo vaya, si ya están todos allá. Nos buscarán si pasó algo.

-Te buscarán, querrás decir…

Lo corrigió Sirius, sentado contra la pared. Remus se sentó a su lado.

-Sirius, deja de sentirte como un inútil, sabes bien que no lo eres.. Pero no puedes salir, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te vean y perderte…

Le dijo para tranquilizarlo y puso una mano en su brazo, Sirius lo miró de reojo.

-No es tan fácil… no hago nada, no he hecho nada en todo este tiempo… Hace quince años que no puedo hacer nada!

Dijo y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared con suavidad. Ese era su trastorno más grande. Estaba acostumbrado a lo fácil, a ser el mejor, a que todo le saliera cuando el quería. Él tiempo se detuvo para él luego de la muerte de James y Lily y nunca pudo acostumbrarse ni al encierro ni a la soledad.

Remus lo miró con profunda tristeza.

-No digas eso, por favor… siempre hiciste lo mejor, esto pasará pronto Sirius. Muy pronto serás un hombre libre y no tendrás que esconderte nunca más. Esto es momentáneo, cada vez estamos más cerca de terminarlo. –Susurró y le pasó la mano por el cabello. – Ten un poco más de paciencia… no estás solo.

Sirius dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos con la caricia, luego lo miró con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Siempre logras bajarme los humos.

Remus le sonrió de igual forma, mirando sus ojos grises, esos ojos que lo había cautivado hace tantos años atrás.

Y así como a Remus le gustaban los ojos de Sirius, a Sirius le gustaban las sonrisas de Remus. Se acercó con algo de inseguridad, hacía más de quince años que no se acercaba de esa forma, pero ya no le importaba. Juntó los labios con los de Remus en un beso corto, pero cargado de afecto.

Se separó en un segundo, algo divertido por el sonrojo de Remus. A pesar de que habían pasado tantos años, se seguía viendo adorable con el rojo en sus mejillas.

-S-Sirius… estás loco? Ya pasó mucho tiempo… yo…

-Sí, sí. Ya sé. No me lo tienes que decir, lo siento. Es que por un segundo pensé que teníamos diecisiete otra vez…- Comentó con una sonrisa triste. – A veces olvido todos los años que pasaron... pienso que en cualquier momento James golpeará la puerta de mi casa para alejarme de mi familia, o que volveré a estudiar a Hogwarts… incluso pienso que tú y yo nunca dejamos lo que alguna vez tuvimos…

Las lágrimas se apilaron en los ojos de Remus y lo abrazó con fuerza. Verlo así era atormentador.

-No podemos volver a esa época Sirius, las cosas cambiaron para siempre… pero siempre podemos recordar las cosas con cariño… e intentar cosas nuevas.

Le susurró y lo miró a los ojos un momento para luego volver a besarlo. Sirius no tardó en corresponder, abrazando su cintura y pegándolo más contra su cuerpo.

Se besaron un buen rato, sintiéndose nuevamente unos adolescentes que se escapaban por la noche para encerrarse en algún lado y tener unos minutos de intimidad, esos minutos que tanto amban y se demostraban mutuamente lo mucho que significaba uno para el otro.

Al separarse Sirius lo miró con todo el afecto que tenía guardado en todos esos años que no pudo decírselo.

-Intentemos de nuevo entonces…

Le dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarlo. Remus le sonrió con cariño pero antes de que pudiera contestar, una voz en la plata baja los llamó algo desesperada. Asustados, los dos hombres bajaron rápidamente para encontrarse con Nynphadora que estaba realmente pálida.

-Que pasa?

Preguntó Sirius al ver lo nerviosa que estaba su sobrina.

-Tenemos que ir al ministerio cuanto antes! Harry y los demás piensan que Voldemort te tiene secuestrado en el Departamento de Misterios, Sirius!

El hombre se puso pálido también.

-Q-Que! De donde sacó eso!

-No sabemos, pero se lo dijo a Snape! Dense prisa, tenemos que alcanzarlos!

Les dijo y salió rápido del lugar. Sirius no perdió tiempo.

-Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Harry.

Remus asintió pero agarró el brazo de Sirius y lo miró a los ojos.

-Cuando volvamos seguiremos hablando… nada ha cambiado en mi en estos años Sirius, nada con respecto a ti…

El hombre sonrió y lo volvió a besar con suavidad.

-En mi tampoco…

Ambos se sonrieron, pero no había tiempo que perder, Harry los necesitaba. Salieron rápidamente de la casa para dirigirse al ministerio.

Habría mucho tiempo para hablar luego de su misión, tenían toda una vida para hablar y para estar juntos, demostrando todo lo que sentían…

Pero Sirius nunca volvió del Departamento de Misterios.

**FIN**


End file.
